From the literature wheels provided with electric driving means in the wheel are known. In particular wheels are known that are provided with electro motors in the wheel. Examples of such wheels can for instance be found in DE2719736A1, DE4404889A1, FR2561593A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,085 and WO9516300A1.
One of the problems occurring in the known wheels is the co-ordination between wheels when more than one driven wheel is used in one vehicle.
Another problem occurring in the known wheels provided with driving means is that control means are necessary. Such control means are arranged outside the wheel in a vehicle. This renders the building of an electronically driven vehicle a complex megatronic venture. WO9516300A1 tries to solve this by arranging a part of the control electronics within the wheel. Using several such driven wheels in one vehicle is not possible however.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electrically driven wheel of high efficiency.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a wheel that is easy to mount.
Additionally it is an object to develop a wheel that offers freedom of design of a vehicle.
Another object is a wheel that is simple to replace and to demount.
Another object is offering a wheel provided with driving means which in cooperation with other similar wheels can be deployed in one vehicle.
Said problems are at least partially solved and at least a part of the advantages is achieved by means of the wheel according to the invention.